Lottery
Lottery is the second episode of The Smashers, and by extension the second episode of its first season. In this episode, Samus wins the lottery, but has to endure people bugging her to buy them things. Meanwhile, Olimar's Pikmin go on strike after being forced to perform countless menial tasks. Plot The scene opens with Samus sitting at the TV, clad in her armor for some reason. On the TV is a Tostarenan reporter with a suit on. Tostarenan: How we doing tonight on the Nintopia News Network? It's time for our monthly MegaMillions Coin Lottery! Samus looks at a lottery ticket in her hands with the numbers 57, 01, 96, 48, 23, and 85 printed on them. Zelda then walks by, looking at Samus with a strange look on her face. Zelda: Since when did you gamble? Samus: Eh, I gotta spend my bounty hunter money on something. Besides, it's just a little bit of cash. Zelda: Still, what are the odds of you winn- Samus: Shhh... Samus puts a hand out in front of Zelda in an attempt to get her to quiet down as the Tostarenan pulls out the numbers. Tostarenan: Alright, let's see here. We've got a 57... Samus's head suddenly perks up as she looks at the TV. Tostarenan: ...01...96...48... Underneath Samus's helmet, her eyes are wide open. Tostarenan: ...23...sixty-two? Samus's head falls down to the ground as Zelda smirks, with a massive scream of joy belonging to Villager coming from another room. However, a Rito goes up to the Tostarenan on-screen, pointing at the number with an angry expression. Tostarenan: Apologies folks. We got a mixup here. That last number is actually...sixty-five. Samus immediately rushes out of the room, screaming "I WON THE LOTTERY" as Zelda looks on with a face of annoyance. Zelda: Maybe I should try gambling some time... Villager can be heard groaning from another room. ---- Samus is in an office with the Tostarenan reporter as he hands her a cheque for 300 million coins. Tostarenan: Well, there we go. Three-hundred million coins for you to spend Ms. Aran. Samus: I didn't think I'd win. I don't even need to go bounty hunting anymore! Tostarenan: Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. As Samus leaves the building, pretty much every resident of the mansion is standing outside, swarming her as she walks to her ship. She sighs before looking at all of them and smiling beneath her helmet. Samus: Hey, lemme take you all to Tiki Tak Grill. King K. Rool: That place is expensive as hell! You sure? Samus: May I remind you that I just won three-hundred MILLION coins? Bowser Jr.: I wanna get the biggest steak on the menu! King Dedede: I wanna get fifty different desserts! Ridley: I wanna get something Samus hates eating! The rest of the mansion's residents look towards Ridley with an awkward expression. At that point, Mario walks in front of everyone as if he's about to inform them of something. Mario: Hold it! We can't just-a buy the most expensive things on the menu! Forty coin limit. Everyone groans as they walk away from the ship, save for Ridley and Samus. Ridley looks towards Samus with a smirk. Ridley: If you need any advice with your new funds, hit me up. Samus: As if you'd genuinely want to help. Ridley: We're both in Smash now my friend. And besides, judging by our past conflicts, I have no intention of getting into squabbles with you again.